Bill Wasn't
by Alania Black
Summary: 4 OCAUHPSM: BWOW. “Bill drank two cups of coffee in the morning and liked to have sex in the shower on a Monday before work.” It was these little details that made Oliver love Bill.


This is part 4 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have a sweet couple, Mr Oliver Wood and Mr William Weasley.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, fluff, general queasiness.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated products belong to J. K. Rowling and so on and so on.

SUMMARY: #4; OCAUHPSM: BW/OW. "Bill drank two cups of coffee in the morning and liked to have sex in the shower on a Monday before work." It was these little details that made Oliver love Bill.

NOTE: No, there's no details on _how_ they got together, only that they are together. Although, if anyone fancies writing a fic about them and sending it to me, I'd be very happy. You would, of course, decide where it's Posted and you will get all the credit.

I would also like to say that I was high on caffeine when I wrote this.

Bill Wasn't.

Bill wasn't a big fan of Quidditch. He didn't know all the rules and regulations, and he didn't like to talk about it too much. If you want Quidditch, you turn to Charlie.

Bill wasn't overly ambitious. He was happy breaking curses for Gringotts. He wasn't going to be Minister for Magic; he didn't want to be the richest Wizard on the planet. He was probably the most shocked that he'd become Head Boy. If you want drive and ambition, you go to Percy.

Bill didn't care much for Pranks. Sure, the occasional prank was funny, but it wasn't the centre of his attention. He didn't spend weeks making up the perfect prank. He didn't bury himself in his pranks and forget the outside world. If you want a Prankster, you go to Fred and George.

Bill wasn't a fabulous strategist. Sure, he had _plans_, but he wasn't particularly good at strategy. You couldn't tell him your plans and strategy for anything and expect any sort of help on it. If you need a strategist, you talk to Ron.

Bill wasn't stunningly gorgeous. His hair was nice, yes, but it was too long for most people's tastes. His face was a shade too freckly. He seemed scarier, in his leather trousers and jacket, than beautiful. If you want beauty, you look for Ginny.

Bill was, instead, just Bill. He was a genius with curses, and had a talent for attracting praise without asking for it. He was witty and intelligent, and could talk for hours about inane things. He had a bright smile, one that showed happiness, joy and contentment. Yet, he still managed to look scary enough to scare anyone off, even in the heart of Cairo. He had charms beyond anything you could imagine, and he acted as though he had no flaws, rather than focus on them; so people naturally overlooked the flaws and saw only the beauty that comes with self-contentment. Despite this, he was neither arrogant nor conceited, and was the first to tell you how gorgeous you looked if he thought you needed it (on the hour, every hour, if he could).

He drank two cups of coffee in the morning - the first black with no sugar and the second white with two sugars. He never drank coffee at any other time, though, preferring tea or juice throughout the day. He liked Rum and Raisin ice cream, but hated both rum and raisins. He liked to have sex in the shower on a Monday morning, but made love slowly and sweetly (and, more often than not, more than once) on a Sunday. He liked to hold hands when they walked, ignoring strange looks and whispers. When questioned on it, his response was always "you're just so gorgeous I'm afraid if I don't show that you're mine, one day someone will come and steal you from me!"

It was this, the little details, that made Oliver love Bill. It was the fact that, although they had noting in common, they could talk for hours. It was Bill's patience, and tenderness and love - things you would never expect when you first saw him. It was the fact that he could always smile brightly and make Oliver's day, no matter what had happened. It was the fact that he went to every single one of Oliver's Quidditch matches, even though he only followed the international team. It was that he'd drag Oliver to every Weasley birthday, Christmas, anniversary or "Harry Potter day", and make him feel completely at home, even surrounded by people he'd never met, in a country that by now felt completely foreign to him.

It was all the little things that made Oliver love Bill.


End file.
